1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest and, more particularly, to an armrest for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lift device for a chair armrest comprises an upright support post, an adjusting pipe movably mounted on the support post and detachably locked on the support post by a locking member, and an armrest support mounted on the upper end of the support post. Thus, when the adjusting pipe is unlocked from the locking member, the adjusting pipe is movable relative to the support post to adjust the height of the armrest support relative to the support post so as to adjust the height of the chair armrest.